


we're fools loving each other so much

by kanging_hyunnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Burning, Dark fic, Death, Depictions of Fire, Framed for murder, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Kinda Poetic?, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Murder, Past Relationship(s), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toxic Relationship, Why Did I Write This?, deal w it, i write in small caps, idk - Freeform, idk how that happened, my tags are a mess, once again, theres a mention about icarus, toxic behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanging_hyunnie/pseuds/kanging_hyunnie
Summary: there's a certain beauty in watching the flames devour a spent world.[read the authors note at the beginning for the trigger warnings]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	we're fools loving each other so much

**Author's Note:**

> my unwatched saved videos playlist had "psycho but u just killed ur lover" 
> 
> and this fic happened. i was itching to write a minsung for a while now, but then i ended up writing this. im sorry, i truly do love their dynamics, they're my favorite pair.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: major character death, few lines about burning a body and its depictions, overall psychotic behavior

there's a different kind of beauty in watching the embers of the flames drink up a spent world, a certain scratch to that undying itch; a reclamation, a mark of your pain. the flames lap at every inch of the car, unforgiving and hot, fluttering against the plains of oil before soaking it up, making itself one with the inch of dripping fuel. they seem to be making love almost, an unadulterated kind, the toxic kind that every well-wisher would tell you against. but what could they know, the pure, unfiltered pain of love felt by Icarus as he drove a little too close to the object of his affections, the heat, the warmth, kindly draped against his untainted skin after spending years in cold eyes, cold gazes, cold floors, cold rooms. perhaps that is what we all crave, something never shown to us before. isn't that when we say we love the person? when they spend their everything giving you the one thing life never did- comfort, trust, loyalty, kindness, or love? so what happens when they stop? do we hate them? do we suddenly decide that they aren't good enough for us and do we stop existing? all promises that we make, all the little white lies we bend into fabrications for the concrete of a relationship, what happens when they come breaking down? were they never strong enough to begin with? 

the splattering of raindrops begins to flutter around him. lost in his thoughts, the fire roars against the ugly heads of water droplets as they platter against the hood of the car, or the remains of one. the fire and water are not good lovers. unlike the fuel, water refuses to let the flames torch it down, it pits down the flames until they exist in the memories of the objects burnt.

"or in this case, body burnt" his mind supplies unhelpfully. 

a slight scoff makes its way out of his mouth as his mind continues to waver, stuck to the dying flames. 

but the same water is a deadweight when oil makes its way into the streams. so is oil the toxic one? the unwanted toy used and thrown away for months at an end, picked up by scathed hands, pitied upon and then thrown away again when the reserves of pity run out? the strongest of waters being rendered helpless in the face of oil; it was to meet the fires set aflame on the body of water caught so irrevocably into the clutches of oil. a trampling death, a tragic love story.

"well, if he hadn't gone ahead and cheated, this wouldn't have happened" he counters with his brain, his brown fringes sticking to his forehead with the water trailing down to his lips as he blows cold air out into the wind, wisps blowing out and joining the relentless drops of water. the air starts to smell of more than a rotting car in the flames, the unmistakable stench of burnt skin begins to make itself known. 

he pulls his hood over his brown locks, making his way off the cliff.

it used to be his favourite, the perfect place he would hold hands with him and watch the stars, backs against the hood of his lover's car, one that he couldn't even see the bad and splotchy paint job of anymore. in a way, it must be a good thing, the red looked terrible anyway. his lover had held his face, looked deep into his eyes and told him the cliff was their spot, a place promised to him, a land that would be theirs to own. now he thinks of the number of times his lover must have gone there with the other guy, how many times those eyes that looked so beautifully into his own, had stared into the other man's, how many times he must have held his hands, promised him all the things that were theirs to own, theirs to experience, theirs to mark. 

it almost makes him want to go back and mark up his lover again. 

the irony makes him laugh. his lover had just started to show a keen interest in cooking and he had bought him that knife because the salesperson told him it was perfect for cutting meat.

"huh, he wasn't wrong, it does cut through meat well"

a few hours later the police will start looking for his lover. because the other man would inform them about his disappearance, a quick trip to the grocery mart five blocks away turning into 9 hours of his disappearance. they would find shoe tracks in the mud and in the car, which would match the other guys' shoes. a tint of his perfume on the seat cover, an easily undiscovered string of his shirt unless you were really looking.

in all seriousness, he had been planning this for the entire time since his lover sent that voice message all those months ago. he had put on his best acting mask to show that he was hurt, but he understood. and he really did. he understood that his lover had grown tired of him, that he had no longer any patience left in him to deal with his antics. he understood that his lover had no love left in his heart for him any longer. and his place had been taken by the other guy. he understood. 

what he didn't understand were the lies. if you were not going to keep your words, why say them in the first place? in a regular situation, one would find answers to those lies in themselves, they would take time off, understand where they fell short, where they did not meet up anymore. or even talk to those who fed them these lies and made them believe that they were good enough for those, just to throw shockwaves like buckets of ice-cold water on them by telling them that they cannot love them anymore. 

but he couldn't do any of those. he couldn't answer those questions, and as months went by, he simply grew angrier, a storm of unsettling pain and the void of emptiness creating ripples through his mind. he screamed into the void, his voice drowned out as if it were muffled underwater, as if he were drowning in his own mind, in his sickeningly sick thoughts. until he gave in. the sound of the water sounded so loud when you were posed over it, but when you submit and become a part of it, the sounds underwater are soothing.

he felt peace. a small smile etched itself on his face, a settled warmth reaching into his fingertips despite the rain torrentially pouring itself as if the gods were crying for flawing a human this badly. his smile grows wider until a laugh bubbles out of his full lips. 

he plucks his earphones out of their case, thanks the rains for being his accomplice, helping his tracks mix into the mud, and plays the last voice message his lover sent. 

_“let’s_

_“let’s break up jisungie……_

_“i am so sorry that we have come to this. i am to blame, i had one too many drinks and_

_“it happened_

_“i did not plan to do it_

_“but the last few months you have been so,_

**_"so difficult to love jisungie......_ **

**_“i cannot love you anymore, it takes me apart, giving you all the love i have._ **

_“chan has, he has been there for me a lot these last few months and he really helped me see things jisungie, you, you know where im heading with this right?_

_“i…. i have feelings for chan hyung and_

_“im sorry but i don’t love you anymore jisung._

_“find someone who will give you the love you’ve missed your whole life okay?_

_“i am so terribly sorry-"_

jisung clicks his phone off.

"i am sorry too minho hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> as always, constructive criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
